fantendofandomcom-20200222-history
Kirby
Kirby is the titular and main character of the Kirby Series. His appearance shows him as a pink, puffball with hands and feet. His appearance is incredibly misleading though, as he will not hesitate to save his home planet, Pop Star, from their dastardly king, King Dedede. Kirby's trademarked move is the Swallow tactic, which allows him to suck an enemy up, and copy their powers. Appearances ''Super Smash Bros. Series'' Special Moves *'B:' Swallow (A.K.A.-Inhale) *'B→:' Hammer *'B↑:' Final Cutter *'B↓:' Stone *'Final Smash:' **SSBB-Cook Kirby **SSBR-Plasma Kirby **SSBS-UFO Kirby **SSBC-Bomb Kirby **Super Smash Bros. Checkmate-Unknown Super Smash Bros. Adventure Kirby will appear as a playable character in the upcoming Super Smash Bros. Adventure. He will have to traverse Brinstar, which is Samus's home. He will be able to use his Hammer to attack enemies, and will be able to use Swallow to suck up his enemies, and then spit them out at another enemy, which will then proceed to bounce off and hit every other enemy in sight. Nothing else has been confirmed, however. Mario & Kirby Baseball .]] In this game, Kirby is one of the default captains from Dreamland. He has slow speed and fair batting, and his strong point is pitching. His team name is the Kirby Gluttons. Pikachu's Final Destiny Kirby appears in Pikachu's Final Destiny as a cameo/cutscene character. He, along with Birdo, Link, Olimar and Pikmin and Diddy Kong, playing hide and seek in Pokemon Plaza. Pikachu's Final Destiny 2 Kirby appears as a non-playable character in Pikachu's Final Destiny. He shows Pikachu how to complete a harder level. RenarioExtreme series Kirby appears as a cameo in some RenarioExtreme series games. He also appears in Renan!, where he is working with the other protagonists. However, his feet are paler than his original appearance. Crisis In Neverworld Kirby becomes the second Meta Knight. He has been confirmed to take the original Meta Knight's place as Black Knight in the Chess Squad during the Nintendo Civil War . His original armor (right) is rickety and badly made, and is destroyed during a fight with Link. He then upgrades it, becoming more powerful (see below). Sonic & Kirby Super Mega Ultra Super Stars 1: Infested Dimensions In this game, Kirby is one of the only playable characters along with Sonic the Hedgehog. Kirby Superstar Platinum Kirby once again finds himself going through some of his greatest adventures. But now, he has to save the world from evil once again in the new quest, The Adventure that ended all Adventures. New Super Mario Bros. Super Star Kirby appears for the first time in a NSMB game, along with Meta Knight. He can puff-jump and inhale certain enemies that come out of ? Blocks to gain his trademark abilities, as well as all new ones. The Wheelzen series In the first few games, it is not stated whether Kirby is alive in this timeframe of Dreamland. However, in Wheelzen Atomic 2: Darth Kirby, Kirby turns himself into Lord Overlord and attempts to destroy the world making him the main villain. Malicious (series) In the Malicious series, Kirby is a main character. He first appears in Happy Face D.I.Y. where he is a secret character. He later appears again as an unlockable fighter in Happy Face's Fantendo Smash Bros.. Kirby D.I.Y In Kirby D.I.Y, Kirby is the main protagonist in the Play Adventure mode preset adventures and main hero in the game. He is already unlocked at the beginning of the game along with Knuckle Joe. Kirby (film) Kirby is the star of his own animated movie. He learns about a powerful merge between two dimensions, but also learns that an evil villain created the merge for his own reasons. Kirby is quick to blame King Dedede for the crime, only to discover that Kirby himself was actually being mean to the King for all these years. Kirby learns that the merge can beat anything, and quickly figures out that Meta Knight is the real villain behind the merge. Kirby is shocked to discover that his own rival is really his brother. Meta Knight "kills" Kirby by punching him in the heart, only for him to be revived thanks to the powers of the merge. After considering his idea to fail and trying to make himself a sandwhich, Kirby uses his new power to stop the merge. Kirby: Lost Time In this game Kirby is humanized and the main protagonist. He fights to destroy The Infinite to keep Known Space from being ripped apart. Kirby Deluxe Journeys Kirby appears once again the this thrilling fanfiction. Kirby's Dreamland 3D Kirby got a letters from the main bosses. Trivia * Originally, Kirby was white in his artworks to compare his sprites on the Game Boy. He was changed to pink for unknown reasons. Gallery KirbyWiiNew.png|3D Appearance of Kirby CKirby.jpg|Kirby Colors JRKirby.png|Disturbed Silhouettes version KirbyNvF2D.png|Nintendo vs. Fantendo Karaoke-kirby.png|KaraoKirby (Minimum Kirby) Mega Kirby.jpg|Mega Kirby (Maximum Kirby) Forms Animal.png|Kirby in animal form Backdrop.jpg|kirby in backdrop form Ball.jpg|kirby in ball form Beam.png|kirby in beam form cook.png|kirby in cook or his final smash form Copy.png|kirby in copy form Bubble.jpg|kirby in bubble form Burning.jpg|kirby in burning form Cupid.jpg|kirby in cupid form Magic.jpg|Kirby in magic form Mirror.png|Kirby in mirror form fighter.png|kirby in fighter form Yarn Kirby.png|Yarn Kirby Pikachu Kirby.png|Pikachu Kirby Mario kirby.jpg|Mario Kirby GenoKirby.jpg|Geno Kirby DiddyKirby.jpg|Diddy Kong Kirby DededeKirby.jpg|Dedede Kirby IkeKirby.jpg|Ike Kirby PitKirby.jpg|Pit Kirby BowserJrKirby.jpg|Bowser Jr. Kirby Category: Nintendo Civil War Category: Characters Category: Playable Characters Category: Allies Category: Children Category:Super Smash Bros. eXtra Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Showdown Characters Category:Kirby Characters Category:Kirbys Category:Super Smash Bros. Battle Royale Category:Non-fanon characters Category:Heroes Category:Parallel Pixels Category:RenarioExtreme series Category:Characters in Super Smash Bros. Zero Category:Males Category:Thundernauts Category:Super Smash Bros. (TV series) Category:Characters in Mario & Nintendo All-Stars Racing 2 Category:Nintendo Heroes Category:Kirby Bosses Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreamland Bosses Category:Kirby Treasure In Dreanland Category:Nintendo Characters Category:Video Game Stars Category:Main Heroes Category:Kirby Characters Category:Super Smash Bros. Havoc Category:Content of Super Smash Bros. Maximum!